teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
" Brake " Twelfth Episode of the Red Moon Series
Everyone was in the Beacon Hills hospital watching over Quintus Wayne, who has been beaten by an unknown culprit. "Who ever diid this is going to pay", Matthaius said. He was gripping the bed, trying not to break it. "It was Sam, it had to be. Sam said he will take his revenge, this has to be it, he just didn't get the chance to kill him", Scott said. "I..it wa... wasn't..S..Sam. S..am Sam is dead", Quintus barely said. "Sam dead?, how, who could do that", Matthaius said. "I don't know, h..i..his pack betrayed him a...n...and he was replaced by someone far more powerful", Quintus began to cough seriously. "Whoever did this must be powerful, maybe to powerful", Matthaius said. Matthaius, Derek, Isaac, and Scott all felt a very strange feeling, like someone was coming. "You guys feel that?", Derek said. "They're here", Matthaius said. "They as in more than one?", Scott said. "Derek come with me, Boyd, Isaac and Scott stay with Quintus, we don't know why they are here but we will need you two to keep him safe", Matthaius said. They walked through the hallways and noticed that everybody wasn't their. "Where is everyone?". "I don't know". Two people approached them both werewolves. They were also identical twins, one female and the other male. "Which one do you want Derek?". Before they could choose the female lunged at Matthaius and threw him through a wall. "So you are the one who killed Michael. You must have skill to kill a kanima, but do you think you can handle little ole me", she said. "I usually don't fight girls but for an alpha bitch, I can make an exception", Matthaius replied. "By the way which one of you killed Sam and why?". "Sam had to die because he was weak, don't worry you will see him soon enough though", she said with a sinical smile. They both transformed and roared so loud that the whole town could have heard them. Matthaius jumped at her and attempted to put her in a headlock but underestimated how fast she could move. She scratched his back and kicked him in the face. She tried to punch him in the stomach but he caught her fist and headbutted her. Matthaius stabbed her in the stomach with his claws and slammed her into the wall repeatedly. "Come wolf boy if you want to beat me your going to have to be better than this". She bit him and scratched at his chest and picked him up and then slammed him. "I thought you were better than this but you fight like an omega". She approached him but he wasn't done yet. "You think this is all I can do. I have to hold back because I know whoever killed Sam he is here and I'm not going to use all my energy on you". She walked faster and faster until Matthaius threw a small round object at her. "Really?, throwing toys at me pathetic". She looked at it and noticed something strange about. The object than exploded into a cloud of purple smoke. She began to cough and cough and fell to her knees. "What is this, what did you do?". "Thats a home made smoke bomb. But instead of smoke I filled it with wolfsbane, don't worry though it isn't enough to kill you". Derek walked in but slow, he than fell with a strange young man behind him, not the one from before. "I'm going to assume your the one who killed Sam". "Yes I am, I don't have time to answer any questions you may have, but I do have somethings to tell you", the mystery boy said. He ran to Matthaius and punched him in the stomach and slashed at his chest. He began to breathe heavily and tried to fight back but he was to strong for Matthaius to handle. He stabbed almost his whole hand in Matthaius' back. "Now if you survive and thats if you survive, I plan to use you for this game I'm playing. Now the rules are simple me and my pack Vs you, Scott, Derek, and his pack. If you can't stop us I will simply just kill more and more people", he said. "Why are you doing this, whats the point?", Matthaius said. "The point?, the point is because I can and I have my reasons. Now I do hope you survive, you seem to interesting to die. I want to brake you piece by piece and watch you crumble. He took his hand out of his back and punched Matthaius in the face knocking him out. Category:Red Moon Series Category:Episodes